The invention relates to connections for joining together precast concrete members such as panels or columns stacked one on top of the other to form building walls. These walls may be used in structures such as office buildings, parking garages, manufacturing plants and the like.
Cast concrete panels may be connected in many ways, for example cast concrete panels may be connected using a series of metal rod sections cast into an edge surface of a first panel and corresponding bores formed in the adjacent edge surface of a second adjacent panel.
However, in such an embodiment as the second panel is set in place the bore in the second panel must be carefully aligned with the rod extending from the first panel. It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus concrete connection which increase the tolerance in the setting of the concrete panels.